Culpables
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: "Un nuevo Dios Resurgirá de las cenizas, y él será quien purificará al mundo de aquellos que no posean bondad en sus corazones" Ellos no eran los culpables de los errores del pasado; pero sí los herederos de un interminable legado para que al final sólo la verdadera "justicia" prevalezca... Secuela de Death Note.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen...**

**.**

**.**

**AVISO: ésta es mi versión de lo que pasó en el futuro luego de que acabó la serie.**

**.**

**.**

**.::Culpables::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños jefe!— exclamó con una ligera sonrisa, colocando una rodilla sobre la tierra— ¿no creía que me olvidaría de usted, verdad?— volvió a sonreír, inclinándose hacia adelante para despejar unas pequeñas hojas que habían caído sobre la tumba, para luego enderezarse, de rodillas al piso, y observar la lápida una vez más, dejando escapar un sonoro y largo suspiro de sus delgados labios—. Sí que han pasado muchos años desde que nos dejó… 17 años…— suspiró con pesar— y usted aún es una leyenda en el departamento— aseveró, con seriedad, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos minutos cambió de expresión por una de más severidad, cerrando con fuerza los puños sobre sus rodillas y posando sus ojos oscuros distraídamente sobre el césped.

— ¿Sabe algo?—dijo de pronto— Todo lo que tengo se lo debo a usted, jefe… usted fue un verdadero amigo, un leal compañero pero, más que eso…usted fue como un padre para mi… ¡y aun lo sigue siendo!— afirmó, a la nada, pero con total convicción, llegando una de sus manos hacia la cruz de piedra que se erguía frente a sus ojos para tocar las letras que formaban el nombre de Soichiro Yagami, con la punta de los dedos— si pudiera ver el trabajo que hemos realizado en estos años…por suerte no hemos tenido otro Death Note suelto, y ya nadie ha vuelto a oír hablar de Kira…sé que eso lo alegrará jefe, esté donde esté…—suspiró con pesar— el departamento sigue siendo uno de los más respetables del Japón…todos hemos trabajado juntos para que así sea…

— ¡Papi!— alzó la mirada al oír una chillona voz infantil al otro extremo de donde él se encontraba, hallando la figura de un pequeño saludándolo fervorosamente con una mano en el aire.

Sonrió con nostalgia, poniéndose de pie tras depositar el ramo de flores, que había dejado momentáneamente a un lado, en la tumba sobre la que había estado inclinado momentos antes, recogiendo una rosa que se había separado del ramo, sujetándola entre sus manos.

Sin apartar sus oscuros ojos de la dedicatoria de la lápida de su jefe dio unos pocos pasos, hasta ubicarse delante de otra tumba, igualmente adornada que la primera, con una cruz de piedra en donde estaba grabado el nombre de la persona que ahí yacía.

Suspiró con pesar, arrodillándose delante de la lápida con una expresión sombría en el rostro, y una ligera sonrisa en sus finos labios.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Light…— susurró a la nada, colocando una rodilla sobre la acera, sosteniendo la rosa en una de sus manos.

Sus ojos de pronto se posaron sobre el nombre escrito en la piedra, y una sensación de desconsuelo le invadió el pecho.

Habían pasado muchos años ya desde aquel día, pero, sin embargo, el dolor en los corazones de todos quienes lloraron por la muerte de Soichiro y Light Yagami, aún no había menguado. Sobre todo, para quienes conocían la verdad detrás de la muerte del joven hijo del jefe.

La verdadera identidad de Kira jamás fue revelada al público, ni siquiera a sus familiares. Así habían decidido los miembros de la brigada, quienes conocieron al jefe, haciéndolo sólo por respeto a su memoria.

—Supongo que no te agradaría la situación en la que hoy vivimos…— suspiró depositando con suavidad la rosa sobre la tierra— a mí no me agrada, pero sigo luchando por cambiar el mundo— sonrió, una vez más, con nostalgia.

Guardó silencio unos minutos, rememorando todo lo acontecido años atrás con expresión cansina.

— ¿Sabes que es irónico?— volvió a hablar, súbitamente— En su momento, aunque secretamente, yo fui uno de los primeros en apoyar la causa de Kira— admitió, como si hablara con alguien en persona— es más, creo que aun estoy de acuerdo con los ideales que dejaste en el mundo…aunque creo que no te agradaría saber que poco a poco has pasado a ser poco más que un mero recuerdo para la sociedad; incluso, muchos dudan de tu existencia…— sonrió como si hubiera hecho una broma, pero al cabo de unos segundos borró su sonrisa, cambiándola por una expresión dolorosa, lamentándose ligeramente y cerrando los ojos un momento.

—Te hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo…— reconoció, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y total solemnidad— pero te permitiste ser corrompido por tu propia utopía, y equivocaste demasiado el camino. Jugaste a ser Dios, y al final, tú mismo desbarataste tu idea de un mundo perfecto, intentando ser juez y verdugo de personas que quisiste matar sólo porque te "estorbaban"… lo sentí mucho por ti, Light; en especial, por tu familia…— lentamente se puso de pie, dando un sonoro suspiro al recomponerse, sin apartar los ojos de la cruz de piedra— pero no te preocupes, si es que tienes ocasión de hacerlo en el lugar a donde el Shinigami llevó tu alma…ellos jamás sabrán la verdad sobre el caso Kira…

— ¿La verdad sobre qué, papá?— se sobresaltó ligeramente al oír esa voz a sus espaldas, volteando en el acto para sonreír bobamente, masajeando los cabellos castaños de su hijo mayor con una mano.

— ¡Hijo! Ya te he dicho que no me des esos sustos…— le reprochó, aunque cariñosamente, alborotando mucho más sus cabellos, haciendo que el chico se echara ligeramente hacia atrás para esquivarlo.

— ¡Ya papá! ¡No hagas eso que ya no soy un niño!— dirigió sus enormes ojos castaños alrededor del cementerio— además, alguien te puede ver…

Touta Matsuda bufó con falsa ofensa, para luego sonreír.

—Bueno, bueno…a veces se me olvida que casi tienes quince años…eres tooodo un hombrezote, ¡eh!— rió, y su hijo frunció el ceño— Oh, ¿tu madre y tu hermanito?

El niño parpadeó repetidas veces ante la pregunta.

— Oh, sí… estábamos buscándote para irnos…mamá dijo que iríamos a Vanilla´s por un helado…

— ¿Huh?— sonrió con burla— ¡Así que al niño grande le sigue gustando el helado, eh! ¡Pero no quiere darle un abrazo a su padre!— exclamó con ofensa, tomando a su hijo con un brazo por el cuello para frotar sus nudillos sobre su cabello a modo de juego, mientras reía y hacia sonreír ligeramente a su hijo también.

— ¡Ya, papá!

—jaja, descuida campeón, no hay nadie cerca, así que tu reputación permanecerá intacta— aseguró, guiñándole un ojo en complicidad, aunque, para cerciorarse, el chico una vez más observó a su alrededor, pero ésta vez, sus ojos se detuvieron en la inscripción de la lápida sobre la que momentos antes había estado inclinado su padre y en la cual había depositado una rosa, leyendo con claridad el nombre "Light Yagami" escrito sobre la piedra.

Frunció el ceño levemente, dejando de lado a su padre para acercarse a la inscripción.

—"Light Yagami…amado hijo…detective honorario, luchador incansable por la justicia…"— su mirada se perdió un momento, mientras su mente ataba cabos.

Matsuda observó a su hijo, totalmente ajeno a sus pensamientos, pero imaginándose lo que de seguro pasaba por su cabeza.

—Papá…— la voz del muchacho distrajo su atención, haciéndolo alzar la vista hacia él— es por él, ¿verdad?— inquirió de pronto, posando la yema de sus dedos sobre la palabra "Light"— por él me llamó así…por él me pusiste Light, ¿no es así?— demandó saber, con suavidad—. Siempre me pregunté por qué habías escogido ese nombre tan extraño…

Él sonrió paternalmente, acuclillándose a su lado para pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Así es, Light…creo que nunca te lo había mencionado antes…

—No, no lo hiciste.

Matsuda sonrió con inocencia, revolviendo los cabellos de su hijo una vez más.

—Supongo que se me habrá olvidado— se defendió, a lo que el niño dejó escapar un bufido.

— ¿Entonces él era…?

—Sí, era él.

—Oh…—bajó la mirada un momento—y aquí es donde yace…nunca nos habían traído; ni tú ni mamá…

—Ah, es que no creímos que fuera apropiado…es una historia muy triste, ¿sabes? Pero algún día te la contaré, Light…

Light frunció los labios, pero no protestó, más bien siguió observando la tumba con interés.

— ¿Y mamá? ¿Ella…?

— ¡Oh! Ella viene muy seguido a traerle flores.

—Ya veo…— dijo en un suspiro, perdiéndose en algún lugar de su mente durante unos segundos, hasta que volvió a hablar— papá, ¿puedes…? Podrías decirme… ¿Cómo era _él_?— inquirió casi sin poder contenerse, como si quisiera conocerlo todo acerca de la persona cuyo nombre llevaba él— ¿También era investigador? ¿Me parezco en algo a él?

—Uff…— infló las mejillas y dejó escapar poco a poco al aire de sus pulmones, preparándose para responder a las inevitables preguntas que, como había supuesto años atrás, su hijo tenía para él— bien, verás, Light Yagami era…él fue mi compañero en una investigación muy importante, a nivel mundial. Era un excelente investigador, ¡de los mejores que he visto!— su primogénito se giró a verlo y sus ojos centellaban de tal forma que lo invitaban a seguir hablándole de esa persona tan "aparentemente" maravillosa, advirtiéndole que debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que diría para no herir la sensibilidad de su muchacho— te pareces a él en…—adquirió un gesto pensativo, calculando las palabras que iba a usar— bueno, Yagami-kun era el alumno más inteligente de su instituto, al igual que tú, el alumno número uno del país— sonrió, siendo imitado por su hijo— eso lo heredaste de la familia de tu madre…

— ¡Wow! era un sujeto sensacional, ¿verdad?

Touta frunció levemente los labios.

—Psssí, supongo que lo era…incluso, nos ayudó muchas veces en algunas investigaciones cuando sólo iba en preparatoria…—sonrió para su hijo— era todo un prodigio, al igual que tú.

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial!— nuevamente se giró hacia la lápida, abriendo los ojos con excitación— entonces será un honor convertirme en detective y seguir sus pasos para limpiar éste mundo podrido, ¿no lo crees?

Se tensó ligeramente al oír lo escalofriantemente emocionado que se oía su hijo, pero rápidamente se deshizo de esos sentimientos, recomponiendo su semblante risueño.

—No digas eso, hijo. Tú serás mejor de lo que él fue, no debes dudarlo; porque Light, aunque era una persona honorable, no supo tomar el camino correcto; pero tú, hijo, sabrás tomar tus propias decisiones, y tengo completa confianza en que sólo elegirás la opción correcta, como lo hacía tu abuelo…— sonrió— y en cuanto a unirte a la policía…no le digamos nada de esto a tu madre, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Decirme qué?— se enderezó al oír la voz de su esposa a sus espaldas, sudando ligeramente.

—Decirte que luces absolutamente hermosa con ese vestido, amor…— la alabó, esperando que su mujer diera por terminado el tema; y por la expresión en el rostro de su esposa, su táctica había dado resultado.

—Mira mamá, encontramos la tumba del tío Light— señaló su hijo, a lo que la joven mujer abrió los ojos con intriga— y papá me estaba hablando sobre él…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Así es Sayu-chan!— se apresuró a decir Matsuda, poniéndose rápidamente de pie para abrazar a Sayu por la espalda, acariciando suavemente su abultado vientre de embarazada— le contaba a Light un poco acerca de su tío…— la mirada de su esposa se ensombreció ligeramente, preocupándolo un poco— es que… creí que era tiempo de que lo conociera un poco más…— comentó, algo dudoso— ¿Hice mal o…?

Sayu sonrió con nostalgia, alzando una mano con suavidad para posarla sobre la mejilla izquierda de su esposo, moviendo el dedo pulgar para acariciársela.

—Claro que no, cariño. A mi hermano le hubiera gustado mucho que su sobrino supiera lo maravilloso que fue en vida…

Matsuda forzó una sonrisa, besando la mejilla de Sayu con amor, aferrándose con más fuerza a ella.

—Light, cariño, ¿por qué no vas por tu hermano para irnos?— dijo de pronto, en tono maternal.

El niño suspiró con resignación, poniéndose de pies para obedecer, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada al nombre grabado en la enorme cruz, para después comenzar a caminar entre las demás lápidas del cementerio.

—Touta…— susurró de pronto su esposa, llamando su atención una vez más.

— ¿Huh?

— Aún lo extraño…—confesó con un dejo de dolor atravesando su dulce voz— lo extraño demasiado…— el llanto amenazaba con caer, y su esposo giró su cuerpo para abrazarla por el frente, permitiéndole hundir la cabeza en su pecho— él no lo merecía…aún no era su tiempo…

No dijo nada, sólo se limitó a abrazarla mientras acariciaba dulcemente sus cabellos castaños.

Sabía lo doloroso que el recuerdo de Light aun era para su familia, por eso tanto él como su esposa habían optado por mantener a sus hijos alejados de todo lo relacionado con él, creyendo que, de una forma u otra, estaban protegiéndolos de una pena mayor.

Le rompía el corazón ver a la mujer que amaba llorar, pero él nada podía hacer. A veces, la verdad luchaba por brotar de sus labios, pero sabía que no podía causarle un dolor tan grande a Sayu. La amaba demasiado como para siquiera contemplar esa posibilidad.

Seguiría firme en su convicción; y aunque la verdad llegara a agobiarlo, se mantendría imperturbable; sólo por ellos, por su amada familia, la cual, irónica e indirectamente, se la debía a Light.

Porque ellos no eran _culpables _de los errores del pasado.

.

.

— ¡Soichiro!— el pequeñito de cabellos negros se detuvo a medio camino, haciendo equilibrio para caminar sobre la orilla de un cantero de piedra, girando la cabeza para ver a su hermano mayor observándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¡Nii-san! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

El mayor arrugó aún más el entrecejo, adquiriendo una pose de seriedad.

—No—. Sentenció con indiferencia— y baja de ahí, que mamá y papá nos esperan para ir a Vanilla´s…

Ante la última palabra, los ojos oscuros del niño brillaron, y de un saltó se bajó del cantero, comenzando a correr para dejar a su hermano atrás.

— ¡Vanilla´s, Vanilla´s!— comenzó a gritar, corriendo por el camino de piedra.

—Tsk— chasqueó la lengua mientras un pequeño tic invadía uno de sus ojos.

Su hermano era un caso perdido…

Volteó para comenzar a caminar detrás de Soichiro, pero antes de dar el primer paso, el sonido de algo cayendo sobre la piedra llamó su atención, haciéndolo volverse.

— ¿Huh?— bajó la mirada hacia el camino, para luego mirar en todas direcciones, y luego hacia el cielo, en busca de la persona que había arrojado el cuaderno negro que estaba frente a él, pero no había nadie cerca.

Se inclinó levemente para tomar el objeto, con un gesto de extrañeza surcándole el rostro. Lo dio vuelta y frunció el ceño al ver escrito, con letra clara y grande, la palabra "Death note" en la tapa.

—"Death Note"— susurró con gesto escéptico, procediendo a abrir el cuaderno para ver que había en su interior— _Cómo usarlo_…—leyó— Tsk, está todo escrito en inglés…— rodó los ojos, continuando con la lectura— "_Aquellos humanos cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno, morirán…_— abrió los ojos con sobresalto, sintiendo una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo, pero, pasados unos minutos, su semblante volvió a ser indiferente— Tsk, "los humanos cuyo nombre sea escrito, morirán" — repitió en voz alta— Sí, como no— ironizó con gesto desdeñoso, arrojando el cuaderno nuevamente al suelo, alzando la mirada para intentar hallar al perpetrador de tan absurda broma detrás de alguna lápida— Muy gracioso, muy gracioso…— gritó a la nada, frunciendo el entrecejo al no hallar al responsable— Hmnp, la gente ya no sabe que idioteces inventar…

— ¡Light-kun! ¡Ya nos vamos!— oyó a su familia llamándolo y se giró hacia ellos, dando dos pasos cortos.

Antes del tercero se detuvo. Miró de soslayo el cuaderno tirado en el suelo y dejó escapar un pequeño bufido.

A otro idiota con ese cuento…

— ¡Light!

— ¡Ya voy!

.

.

— ¡Bien niños! ¿Quién quiere un helado para sacar el mal sabor del cementerio? Brrrr— exclamó Matsuda una vez que todos subieron al coche familiar, fingiendo que temblaba de terror.

— ¡Yo quiero!— gritó Soichiro tras colocarse el cinturón, alzando una mano como para hacerse notar.

— ¡Yo también!— lo secundó su madre con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su vientre— y el bebé también quiere uno.

— ¡Pues bien! pónganse los cinturones y… ¿Light?— observó al mayor de sus hijos a través del espejo retrovisor, girándose sobre su asiento para observarlo mejor— ¿Light, estas bien? Luces... algo extraño, hijo

El de cabellos castaños se sobresaltó ligeramente al verse observado por su familia.

—S-Sí. Estoy bien papá. No es nada— aseguró con una sonrisa fingida que pareció conformar a sus padres.

—Cuando regresemos a casa te prepararé un té de hierbas para que te sientas mejor, cariño…

—Sí…gracias mamá…

El coche comenzó a marchar mientras su familia charlaba amenamente sobre el gusto de helado que pedirían cuando llegaran a la tienda entre risas y bromas.

Giró sus ojos hacia la ventanilla y suspiró, recargándose en el apoyabrazos a su lado. Abrió ligeramente su abrigo, de modo que sólo él pudiera verlo, y sus ojos vieron la punta de un cuaderno negro sobresaliendo.

—Debo estar loco— suspiró hablando consigo mismo, mientras una inevitable curiosidad comenzaba a invadirlo desde el interior…

—_Death Note… veremos si eres real..._

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

**FI****N**_**... **_

_**¿o no?**_

_**.**_

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Soy bueno, perfecto o genial? ¿o una mezcla de los tres?**

**lol, just kidding guys!**

**jajaja, Sólo bromeo! XDD Pero si me gustaría leer sus opiniones ;)**

**Apreciaría cualquier comentario.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Capítulo final

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de D.N no me pertenecen.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Ésta es MI versión, y sólo MÍA, de lo que ocurrió al finalizar la historia original. **

**.**

**.**

**Culpables **

**Capítulo final**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido de las puertas cerrándose lo despertó de su letargo.

Parpadeó rápidamente, pasándose una de sus manos por el rostro con pereza, intentando, aunque sin mucho interés, oír lo que sus amigos decían a su lado.

De un momento a otro, paseó sus ojos castaños por el vagón, deteniéndolos sobre la ventanilla de enfrente, escudriñando con la mirada como la vista del exterior se deformaba debido a la velocidad en la que el tren viajaba.

Dejó escapar un pequeño bufido mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a las puertas automáticas, sonriendo por pura inercia como respuesta a una de las morisquetas que había hecho uno de sus compañeros.

El tren volvió a detenerse, y él, seguido por tres amigos (todos vestidos con el mismo uniforme escolar), descendió al andén, comenzando a caminar hacia afuera de la estación, caminando delante del grupo.

—Oye, Light… oí que Maki te invitó a ir al cine éste sábado…— comentó uno de sus acompañantes una vez que los cuatro comenzaban a descender por una de las calles laterales a la estación.

— ¡Oh! ¡Matsuda-kun es en verdad popular con las chicas!

— ¿En serio? ¿Maki Ikeda, la idol del instituto?

— ¿Hn? Oh, sí…— contestó, indiferente, acomodándose las gafas redondas sobre el puente de la nariz para después esconder sus manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones, emitiendo un pequeño suspiro— pero le dije que no.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— inquirieron los otros tres jóvenes al unísono, sin dar crédito a lo que oían.

— ¡¿Le dijiste que no a Ikeda?!

—Light, ¡¿acaso eres homosexual, o sólo estás loco?!

Frunció levemente el ceño, dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina de soslayo a sus compañeros, para después menear suavemente la cabeza de forma negativa.

—No digas estupideces de las que puedas arrepentirte luego, Hatori…— aseveró, apretando ligeramente los dientes, pero sin cambios en su expresión fría— estoy muy ocupado, por eso le dije que no.

—jajaja, ¡de veras, alumno número 1 del país!…— rió— y ella, ¿se enfadó contigo?

Se encogió de hombros, adquiriendo un semblante desdeñoso para dar a entender lo poco que eso le importaba.

—Oigan, esperen un minuto, ¿quieren?— uno de sus compañeros detuvo la marcha del grupo para acercarse a una tienda. Tras unos pocos minutos de estar en el interior, salió con una revista entre sus manos, exhibiéndola como si de un trofeo se tratase.

— ¿Qué fue lo que compraste, Souta?— preguntó Hatori, quitándole la revista de las manos una vez que el muchacho se reunió con el grupo— "_El Dios del nuevo mundo ha retornado: toda la verdad sobre el resurgimiento de Kira…"—_ leyó, haciendo una mueca al final.

— ¿El resurgimiento de Kira?— espetó otro de los jóvenes— ¿En verdad crees en eso, Souta?

El chico se encogió de hombros, recuperando su ejemplar para proceder a abrirlo.

— ¿Acaso tú no?— interrogó, ligeramente inquieto— ¡Por favor, Takeshi! ¿Quién crees que ha estado matando criminales de ataques cardíacos estos últimos dos años?— exclamó, escéptico— ¡Kira ha regresado para salvar a éste mundo podrido por la delincuencia y la corrupción!

— ¿Regresado?

— ¡Sí! Según un artículo que leí, Kira apareció por primera vez en el año 2004…

— ¿2004? ¡Pero eso fue hace más de veinte años Souta! No seas iluso… ¡es ridículo!

— ¡No lo es!— se defendió el joven, ligeramente abochornado.

Sus acompañantes, excepto Light, intercambiaron miradas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no habíamos oído hablar de él antes?

El tal Souta comenzó a ojear febrilmente su ejemplar, en busca de una respuesta.

—Aquí dice que desapareció un tiempo porque…

—Tsk, ¡que estupidez!— lo interrumpió el joven Takeshi, girándose hacia el muchacho de cabellos castaños, que hasta el momento se había mantenido ajeno a la conversación— ¿tú qué piensas, Raito?

— ¿Hn?— se giró levemente a verlos, con una expresión de confusión en su juvenil semblante.

—Que qué piensas acerca de Kira…

Frunció el entrecejo con más confusión.

— ¿Kira…?

— ¡Sí! ¡El salvador del nuevo mundo!

—Tsk, ya déjate de decir eso, Souta. Tu "salvador— hizo comillas con los dedos— no es más que un mito. Una leyenda urbana…

— ¡Cállate Takeshi!— le dirigió una mirada severa— quiero oír lo que Matsuda-kun opina; después de todo, su papá es el nuevo jefe del departamento de investigación, y de seguro él posee auténtica información acerca del caso… ¿no?

—Eso es cierto— intervino Satoru—, a mí también me interesa la opinión de Light…

El castaño dejó escapar un pequeño bufido. Contrajo los músculos de su rostro y se giró hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa posada sobre sus delgados labios.

—Lamento decepcionarlos, amigos, pero realmente no hay nada que decir. La versión oficial de la policía es que no existe ningún indicio de que "Kira" sea real…o de que las muertes tengan que ver con él…— aclaró— además, no es un caso que lleva la policía japonesa exclusivamente.

— ¡Cómo! ¿Quién lleva el caso entonces?

Se encogió de hombros, divisando su casa a lo lejos.

— ¡Lo ves Souta!— Takeshi tomó a su amigo por el cuello, obligándolo a arquear la espalda— ¡Estás obsesionándote con ese asunto, amigo!

—Takeshi tiene razón…— suspiró él, acomodando sus gafas una vez más, con expresión cansina.

—Nos dijiste la versión oficial de la policía, Raito, pero no la tuya— comentó el joven Satoru, con una mirada inquisidora— ¿Tú crees que Kira es real?

Cuando acabó su pregunta ya habían llegado a la puerta de la casa de los Matsuda, deteniéndose los cuatro frente a ella.

Light volteó, dándoles la espalda. Posó una mano sobre la verja, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla.

—Yo creo…— comenzó a decir con voz intrigante; sus compañeros lo oyeron expectantes, abriendo los ojos como si de esa forma pudieran oírlo mejor— que han estado viendo mucho Sakura Tv— sentenció, volteando hacia ellos una vez más, riendo.

Sus compañeros dejaron escapar pequeños bufidos de decepción.

—jaja, deberían dejar de prestar atención a esas cosas y comenzar a prepararse para los exámenes universitarios, y en cumplir con la tarea de la Academia, ¿no creen?— aconsejó, cerrando la pequeña reja una vez más, a la vez que saludaba a sus amigos.

—jajaja, como siempre tienes razón, Raito… ¡Hasta el lunes!— saludó Hatori, con una sonrisa.

— Sí… ¡Te veremos el lunes!

— ¡Pasaremos por ti a la misma hora!— Souta fue el último en despedirse, regresando a la lectura de su revista de inmediato.

—Sí…

Se despidió con una mano perezosa, buscando la llave de la casa, en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, con la otra.

Giró el picaporte y entró, sacándose los zapatos en la entrada.

— ¡Ya llegué!— anunció con voz monocorde, dejando sus llaves sobre una pequeña mesita de salón.

— ¿Light?— escuchó un sonido proveniente de la cocina— ¡Estoy en la cocina cariño!— lanzó un pequeño bufido, encaminándose hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba su madre, que al verlo sonrió, radiante— ¡Llegaste hijo!— lo tomó del rostro, besando con suavidad sus mejillas— ¿Lo tienes? ¿Cómo te fue?

— ¿Hn? Oh, aquí está…— buscó en su bolso escolar, sacando una boleta de calificaciones para entregársela a su madre, quien la observó con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Primer lugar otra vez en el examen de práctica nacional!— exclamó, besando la mejilla derecha de su hijo una vez más— ¡Espera a que tu padre vea esto! ¡Te felicito Light-kun!

—Sí…gracias mamá.

Le dirigió una rápida mirada al bebé de no más de dos años, sentado sobre una silla alta, sosteniendo un vaso con forma de panda y con tapa y pajilla en una de sus pequeñas manos.

—Hola Ryoga— removió los cabellos negros del pequeño, el cual sonrió al contacto.

— ¡Right! ¡Raighto! ¡Raighto!— exclamó el niño, alzando su vasito al aire con algarabía.

—Ah, Light-kun, ¿quieres algo de comer?

—No mamá— declinó la oferta con un suspiro, acercándose a un tazón de frutas que había sobre la mesa alta del centro— sólo me llevaré esto…— tomó una manzana roja, lanzándola unos pocos centímetros en el aire para volver a sujetarla al instante.

—Mmm…bueno— su madre tomó a su hermano pequeño en brazos, sacándolo de su silla— iré por Soi-kun a la práctica de football, y luego iremos al mercado…— informó— ¿Tú quieres algo, hijo?

—Papas de consomé, si no es molestia, mamá…

Sayu sonrió, llevando su mano libre para acariciar la mejilla de su hijo mayor.

—Sé que son tus preferidas…también lo eran de tu tío…— su mirada se entristeció un breve instante, pero se recompuso de inmediato— ¡Bien!— sonrió deshaciéndose de los recuerdos dolorosos— Ah, y tu padre llamó para avisar que llegará temprano hoy…y además traerá visitas. Debes estar al pendiente, ¿sí?

—Claro mamá, yo me ocupo— le sonrió, acariciando los cabellos de su hermano menor una vez más.

— ¡Awww! ¡Eres el mejor hijo del mundo!— lo besó una última vez en la mejilla, saliendo de la cocina con el bebé Ryoga en brazos.

Light los observó irse, correspondiendo el saludo de su hermanito con una seña y una sonrisa, y una vez que ambos se le perdieron de vista, borró su sonrisa en un santiamén, cambiándola por una expresión fría e impertérrita.

Tomó sus cosas, y con pasos lentos comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, para luego dirigirse escaleras arriba, en completo silencio, a sabiendas de que estaba completamente solo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con suma tranquilidad. Cerró con cerrojo y tiró sus cosas a un lado. El lugar estaba prácticamente en penumbras, pero no le importó; sin prender la luz suspiró, colocándose de pie en medio del recinto.

—Otro día que se acaba…— murmuró, lanzando la manzana al aire para después sujetarla en su mano, repitiendo esa acción un par de veces más, lanzándola hacia atrás al final, con un leve movimiento de muñeca.

Antes de que la fruta tocara el suelo fue detenida en el aire, y comenzó a desaparecer en misteriosos mordiscones.

No le prestó atención a la manzana. Dio cinco pasos más y se posó junto al escritorio, quitándose la chaqueta del instituto para desajustarse el cinturón, sacando un cuaderno negro de entre sus ropas.

— ¿Vas a escribir nombres hoy?— preguntó una sombría voz a sus espaldas, pero él, lejos de asustarse, sólo dejó escapar un bufido ahogado, sin voltear siquiera.

—No…— suspiró, sentándose sobre el futón, tras haber depositado el cuaderno sobre la mesa del buró— ya programé las muertes por dos semanas… una por hora, como sugeriste...asesinos, ladrones y políticos corruptos— esbozó una ligera sonrisa, sacudiéndose con suavidad el cabello.

—Ah…— una lúgubre criatura salió de las sombras, acercándose al cuaderno para tomarlo y observar lo que allí había escrito.

Él suspiró una vez más, recostándose sobre el cobertor con los brazos entrelazados detrás de la cabeza. La habitación quedó en silencio durante unos minutos.

—Oye, Raito… ¿Por qué siempre llevas el Death Note contigo a la escuela? ¿No habías dicho que era peligroso?— inquirió la criatura, indiferente.

— ¿Qué? Ah, eso…— dejó escapar otro resoplido, cerrando los ojos con cansancio— verás, en efecto, es muy arriesgado cargar el cuaderno conmigo todo el tiempo…pero, aún así, no he tenido problemas en estos dos años… además, es mucho más arriesgado dejarlo aquí, con mi madre y la señora Tezuna que entran a limpiar… o incluso el pequeño Ryoga, que a veces se mete a esculcar mis cosas…— abrió los párpados un instante, para luego volver a cerrarlos.

—Ya veo…

—Ahh…— suspiró— De cualquier forma, si un día tengo un accidente o durante la clase de gimnasia alguien logra abrir mi casillero, tendría un gran problema si encuentran el Death Note…— suspiró— no dejo de pensar en eso, por ese motivo he estado pensando en la forma de mantener el Death Note a salvo en mi habitación…pero necesito comprar unos materiales. Mañana iremos a la tienda.

—Está bien por mi…— anunció el Shinigami, con voz aburrida— oye Light…

— ¿Nh?— emitió un adormilado gemido como respuesta.

— ¿Quieres jugar con el x-box ahora que no hay nadie en casa?

Abrió un ojo con pereza, para observar al Dios de la muerte.

—No lo creo. Papá llegará en cualquier momento… y no creo poder explicarle por qué juego un juego para dos yo sólo, de nuevo…no hay posibilidad. Pero puedes bajar a la cocina por una manzana, si gustas.

—Hmp…está bien.

Observó al Shinigami mientras se acercaba para dejar el cuaderno sobre el futón, hasta que atravesó una de las paredes, desapareciendo. Después, volvió a cerrar su ojo.

Pasados unos minutos volvió a sentir su presencia, pero no le dio importancia, hasta que él volvió a hablarle:

—Oye, Light…

—Estás muy conversador hoy…— comentó, ahogando un bostezo, pero sin abrir los ojos.

—…

—Está bien… ¿Qué quieres?

—Si no vas a jugar conmigo, ¿puedo usar tu computador para jugar en línea?

El mayor de los hermanos Matsuda dejó escapar una risa, que sonó más bien como un pequeño carraspeo.

— ¿Los Shinigami también juegan en línea?— inquirió un tanto divertido, sin moverse de su cómoda posición—. Creí que ustedes sólo se dedicaban a dormir o a apostar…

—Eso hace la mayoría— aceptó sin emoción alguna en su fría voz— pero yo aprendí a jugar en línea en uno de mis viajes al mundo humano…

— ¿Uno de tus viajes?— abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero sin moverse—. ¿Cuántas veces has estado en el mundo humano antes?

—…

Lanzó un sonoro resoplido.

—No vas a decírmelo…— dio por hecho, con voz aburrida— tal y como pensaba, Shinigami, todo se basa en tu personalidad… ¿no es así?

—Eso creo…

— De acuerdo…— de pronto, una idea surgió de su mente, viendo la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar algunas dudas— pero, sólo dime una cosa antes: he estado pensando… una vez comentaste que hace años dejaste caer tu Death Note "por accidente" al mundo humano porque estabas "aburrido"— ironizó, frunciendo el ceño y alzando levemente la cabeza— ¿eso quiere decir, que me elegiste para darme el cuaderno… sólo para entretenerte?

Se sentó sobre la cama para observar al Dios de la muerte. La criatura lo observó indiferente unos momentos para luego sonreír de una manera casi escalofriante; desencajando ligeramente al joven Light.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Shinigami?

—No te creas tan especial, Raito. Yo no te escogí por ser un humano inteligente ni nada por el estilo…no te creas tan especial—. Declaró— Simplemente te entregué algo que te pertenecía…

Al oír lo último, sus ojos se dilataron al máximo por la sorpresa.

— ¿Algo que me pertenecía?— inquirió, escéptico— ¿de qué hablas?

—Del Death Note— dijo, alzando el cuaderno con una de sus manos, las cuales se asemejaban más a garras.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Se quitó las gafas, depositándolas cuidadosamente sobre la mesa de noche, mientras fruncía el ceño con severidad— el Death Note era tuyo. Tú sólo lo dejaste caer para que yo, o alguien, lo tomaran, ¿no era así?

—jejeje…no.

Su rostro se desencajó un momento. Sabía que no podría sonsacarle nada más a ese odioso Shinigami.

Relajó su expresión, subiendo un pie sobre la cama, llevándose la rodilla al pecho.

—Ahora que lo mencionas…— dijo de pronto, amenizando el sonido de su voz— una vez comentaste que un Shinigami siempre tiene que tener un cuaderno con él… así que para darle uno a un humano tiene que tener dos…— razonó, frunciendo levemente los labios— también recuerdo que dijiste que hace tiempo lograste engañar al rey de los Shinigami para obtener otro Death Note, pero que ése cuaderno había sido destruido hace algunos años…

— ¿Y?

—Y, por consiguiente, pudiste volver a engañarlo, ¿no es así?— concluyó, satisfecho con su razonamiento.

—jejeje…— el Dios de la muerte tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo, y esa expresión de demonio a punto de devorarse un alma que tanto lo incomodaba; Light tembló ligeramente ante la tardanza de una respuesta; sabía que no podía confiar en ese Shinigami…— Te equivocas…— dijo de pronto su interlocutor, sorprendiéndolo ligeramente— después de esa vez no volví a intentar engañar al rey…

— ¿Qué?— volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, con un gesto de duda y confusión surcándole el rostro— Entonces, ¿Cómo…? No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo conseguiste éste Death Note?— inquirió, quitándole el cuaderno de las manos, alzándolo a la altura de su rostro.

El Shinigami rió suavemente, pero de una forma macabra.

—Porque, a diferencia de la mayoría, yo sé como matar a otro Shinigami…

Abrió los ojos con auténtica sorpresa, sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Ma-Matar a un Shinigami?— balbuceó con voz desconcertada, haciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás sobre el futón— Pero creí… creí que ustedes eran inmortales…

—jeje, pues no.

El muchacho parpadeó varias veces para deshacerse de su sorpresa, recomponiendo su semblante indiferente, pero con un pequeño brillo de curiosidad centellando en sus pupilas castañas.

—Ya veo. Por lo tanto, tuviste… tuviste que matar a uno de los tuyos para darme este cuaderno, ¿no es así?

—No. Yo no tengo razones para matar a nadie— comentó la criatura, con voz aburrida— simplemente me topé con un Shinigami que había muerto…

— ¿Te topaste…?— frunció el ceño con molestia ante la confusión; él era de las personas a las que le gusta llegar al fondo de cada asunto— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo fue que sucedió?

—…

Rodó los ojos con impaciencia. Detestaba la imparcialidad del Shinigami.

—Está bien…— suspiró— si me cuentas eso, te dejaré usar mi computador…

—jeje…bueno…— aceptó el Dios de la muerte, con una cínica sonrisa.

Light se inclinó hacia adelante, recargando los codos sobre las rodillas, en un ademán expectante.

—Como ya te había dicho, realmente no hay mucho que hacer en el mundo Shinigami… la mayoría se la pasa durmiendo todo el día, o apostando en tontos juegos. Yo me aburría mucho.

— ¿Entonces?— se impacientó, pero el Dios de la muerte no le prestó atención.

—Verás, rara vez ocurre algo interesante allí… pero ése día me topé con alguien muy curioso… su nombre era Dune y estaba mirando hacia el mundo de los humanos, así que me acerqué a ver si había algo interesante que mirar, pero me decepcioné al notar que sólo se trataba de un muchacho, sólo un niño humano, uno muy joven. No le presté demasiada atención, así que sólo seguí con mi camino…pero al día siguiente volví a ver la misma imagen, el mismo Shinigami observando al mismos niño… también lo vi al siguiente, y al siguiente…y así durante casi un año en tiempo humano…en fin, un día me acerqué y noté que al niño no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida…

—_ ¿Sabes que morirá en breve, verdad?—_ le dije, a lo que no respondió. Yo ya estaba lo suficientemente interesado para ese entonces, así que el día de su muerte me acerqué, con curiosidad. Quería saber cómo sería que él moriría…

_—Es demasiado joven— _me dijo— _no debería morir…no el día de su cumpleaños…— _yo no le presté atención, pero aun así observé fijamente. Los últimos días la había visto escribir demasiados nombres en su Death Note. Parecía que planeaba algo, y yo ya me imaginaba qué, por lo que decidí seguir observándola. Yo ya sabía cómo matar a uno de los nuestros, así que el tema no me interesaba demasiado…pero aun así, era interesante ver como sucedería…

Ese día, el muchachito salió de su casa temprano. No sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero tampoco me importaba… todo parecía normal, la calle llena de gente, sin posibles peligros cerca…por un segundo dudé que su muerte fuese a suceder de manera violenta, como solía ocurrir en casos similares; hasta que lo vi. Era un drogadicto que había asaltado una licorería y había robado un automóvil. El sujeto conducía a toda velocidad huyendo de la policía, pasándose todas las luces rojas. No necesitaba ver más para deducir que él mataría al niño, puesto que éste se disponía a cruzar la calle una vez que el semáforo se puso en rojo, y por los enormes cascos que llevaba tapándole las orejas no era capaz de oír el alboroto.

El drogadicto estaba a sólo dos calles de donde se encontraba el muchacho. Debo admitir que en ese momento esperé ver como lo lanzaba por los aires, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, Dune tomó su Death Note y escribió algo en él. Yo no alcancé a ver qué, pero una calle antes de llegar hasta el muchacho, el sujeto perdió el control del automóvil, incrustándose en un aparador y muriendo en el acto. Yo había previsto esa acción, así que no me sorprendí cuando Dune comenzó a desaparecer, convirtiéndose en arena…

— ¿Se convirtió en arena?— inquirió con interés, interrumpiendo el relato— ¿Por qué?

—Porque nosotros "acortamos" la vida de los humanos…salvarle la vida a uno es algo prohibido para un Shinigami. Por eso, Dune murió al quebrantar las reglas.

Bajó el rostro, totalmente conmocionado por el relato de su interlocutor.

—Entonces…ese día…— rememoró, con voz grave y la mirada, ligeramente ensombrecida, clavada en algún punto de su oscura habitación— el día que cumplí 14 años… ¿fue el Shinigami Dune quien salvó mi vida?

—Sí— confirmó con voz monocorde— Y al morir, su Death Note, por lo general, debía pasar a ser propiedad del primer Shinigami que lo tocase; o sea yo. Pero decidí dártelo a ti, ya que era lo que correspondía. Además, al morir Dune, los años que le restaban de vida fueron transferidos a ti. Por eso sigues vivo.

—Ya veo…— volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, con aires perezosos, llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Alzó la mirada hacia el techo de su habitación, meditabundo y ligeramente contrariado.

—Creí que ustedes eran inmortales…pero, ahora sé que para matar a un Dios de la muerte sólo hay que hacer que se encariñe con un humano…— resolvió.

—Eso parece. Pero no creas que a mí me importa lo que te pase…

Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, cambiando su semblante de seriedad por una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras se acomodaba sobre el futón.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Ryuk…— sonrió, acomodándose los brazos bajo la cabeza— así que el Shinigami Dune estaba enamorado de mí…

—Supongo… aunque, personalmente, yo no entiendo de sentimientos humanos…

—Tsk— chasqueó la lengua, dejando escapar una fuerte carcajada que resonó en toda la habitación, riendo durante varios minutos, para después detenerse de pronto, con una sonrisa aun posada en sus labios— ¡quién diría que alguien de los que se dicen enamorados de mí realmente me sería de tanta utilidad! Jajaja, es tan ridículo que es gracioso, ¿no lo crees? Jajaja

—…

—Ah…supongo que le debo eso a Dune, después de todo, nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin su sacrificio…— tomó el Death Note una vez más para pasar sus páginas, observándolas con desinterés— si yo hubiera muerto aquel día…— su mirada se perdió un momento en la habitación, con aires vacilantes— no habría podido cambiar al mundo…— suspiró— supongo que lo que sucedió era lo que convenía…

—Hmp…pero no ha servido de mucho…hasta ahora no has conseguido nada. Muchos aún niegan la existencia de Kira...

—Es eso lo que no comprendes, Ryuk—. Aseveró— No me interesa ser Kira; no quiero ser un Dios ni nada parecido…— dejó escapar otro suspiro, dejando el cuaderno a un lado y girando su cuerpo para ver una fotografía en la pared, en donde un joven, idéntico a él, estaba de pie sobre un escenario, con un chico de aspecto extraño y cabello alborotado al lado, leyendo un documento— a diferencia del verdadero Kira, lo único que a mí me importa es terminar con el trabajo de mi tío, e impartir justicia en éste mundo…— le recordó, con solemnidad— Además, no olvido que fue Kira quien mató a mi tío Light— apretó un puño y Ryuk rió con suavidad, pero él no le prestó atención—; por eso no me compares con él. Porque yo sólo imparto justicia, no mato a personas inocentes— le espetó con asco, adquiriendo otra expresión de seriedad.

— ¿Por eso no mataste a L cuando envió aquel mensaje?

Light negó suavemente con la cabeza, sentándose una vez más sobre la cama.

—Aquello era claramente una provocación para hacerme caer en una trampa. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que el mensaje no era transmitido en todo el mundo como él dijo; de seguro lo transmitió ciudad por ciudad en todo el mundo, esperando que en algún lugar Kira atacara, revelándole así su posición…un burdo engaño, en mi opinión, y demasiado problemático…. Él debió creer que de alguna manera, al provocarme, dañaría mi ego o algo así, y que de seguro yo reaccionaria ante eso…— suspiró— tal vez pensó que, al ser "Kira" alguien que se cree una clase de Dios, sería fácil predecir su siguiente movimiento…—bufó con sorna— Tsk. Tal vez L no es tan "grandioso" como todos dicen…

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no lo matarás?

Volvió a menear la cabeza.

—Quiere decir que deberás ser paciente, Ryuk.

— ¿Paciente?

—Sí… Aunque no debes ilusionarte demasiado; L no es un criminal, y, por lo tanto, no creo que merezca la pena asesinar a alguien inocente… ya te lo dije: yo **no soy **como Kira.

El sonido de la puerta del garaje abriéndose captó su atención. Se puso de pie, acercándose a la ventana para escudriñar la calle. Afuera comenzaba a anochecer.

—Llegó papá— anunció, acomodándose las ropas y colocándose sus gafas nuevamente—. Debo bajar.

— ¿Me traes una manzana?

—Tsk.

Salió de su habitación, oyendo el sonido de llaves y voces saliendo de la cocina. Bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con su padre al pie de éstas, sonriéndole al verlo llegar.

— ¡Light, hola hijo! ¿Estás solo?

—Hola papá— saludó efusivamente—Sí; mamá, Ryoga y Soichiro están en el mercado…

—Ah…bueno, ¡pero ven hijo, ven!— exclamó, abrazándolo por los hombros para llevarlo hasta la cocina— hay dos personas que se alegrarán mucho de verte…

Al entrar a la estancia, Light reconoció a dos hombres que trabajaban con su padre. Dos personas de unos cincuenta años, sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, bebiéndose una cerveza.

— ¡¿Éste es Light?!— Exclamó uno de ellos, poniéndose de pie— ¡Mírate muchacho! Pero si te has convertido en todo un hombre…

—…

—Hola, hijo— saludó el otro, un hombre corpulento, y de escaso cabello negro, recortado en un corte militar— ¿Me recuerdas?

—Emm…yo…— recordaba vagamente sus rostros, pero no sus nombres.

—Es normal que no lo hagas, Light— dijo el otro— la última vez que te vimos tenías…no sé, 9 o 10 años…jajaja ¡adónde se va el tiempo, señores! El pequeño Light está hecho todo un hombre, mi niña va a casarse pronto, y nosotros sólo nos volvemos más y más viejos…— sollozó, haciendo reír a sus acompañantes.

—Ellos son dos viejos amigos, Light— indicó su padre— Shûichi Aizawa y Kanzō Mogi, del departamento de investigación, ¿los recuerdas?

Parpadeó varias veces, intentando hacer memoria, lo cual hizo sonreír a sus visitantes.

—Sí, ya los recordé— mintió, extendiendo una mano para saludar a Aizawa; aunque sí recordaba a la hija que éste había mencionado— ¿Cómo están? Es un placer volver a verlos…

—_Jejeje…— _oyó la risa de Ryuk, pero no le prestó atención.

— ¡Ya lo creo, hijo! la última vez que te vi eras de éste tamaño…— alzó una mano para medir una distancia desde el suelo.

— ¿Y donde están Sayu y los demás niños?— inquirió Mogi, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—Mi Sayu-chan y los niños salieron al mercado— informó Matsuda— pero no deben tardar en volver… ¿quieres tomar algo con nosotros, hijo?

—No, gracias papá. Debo subir a estudiar, sólo bajé para recibirte.

— ¡Ese es mi hijo!— exclamó Matsuda de pronto, haciéndolo sobresaltarse ligeramente— ¡¿Lo ven?! Mi hijo es el más listo de su clase, ¡todo un orgullo para Sayu y para mí!

Light forzó una sonrisa al oír a su padre hablar. Odiaba que hiciera eso.

—Sí, y eso sin duda, lo heredó de la familia del jefe…

—jajaja, ¡Cla…! ¡Oye! No te pases, Aizawa.

—jajajaja.

Los otros dos hombres comenzaron a reír a carcajadas (era evidente que habían estado bebiendo desde mucho antes de llegar a su casa), mientras que su padre anunciaba que se había olvidado de algo y se ponía de pie para ir a buscarlo a su automóvil, por lo que vio la ocasión perfecta para huir.

—Oye, Light…— lo llamó Ryuk, cuando estaba a mitad de las escaleras, haciéndolo detenerse— te olvidas de mi manzana…

Dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido, regresando sobre sus pasos, y muy a su pesar, a la cocina.

—_Oye, ¿no crees que es extraño?—_ oyó a los amigos de su padre conversar a solas, por lo que se quedó de pie en la puerta, intentando no interrumpirlos, para evitar ser descortés.

— ¿_El qué?—_ inquirió Aizawa, tras depositar su tarro de cerveza sobre la mesa.

—_El niño_…_es idéntico a él… incluso se llama de la misma forma… la única diferencia son los anteojos…—_ abrió los ojos con sobresalto; había hecho un movimiento para retirarse, percatándose de que, sin quererlo, estaba oyendo una conversación personal, pero se detuvo en seco al oírse mencionado en la charla.

—_Sí…yo también lo noté…es escalofriante ¿no crees? Como si Light Yagami hubiera reencarnado o algo así…_

— _¡No digas estupideces, Aizawa!_

—_Ya, ya…todo es una extraña casualidad…recuerda que Touta quería llamar a su primogénito como el jefe, pero fue Sayu la que insistió en llamarlo como su querido hermano_…

Light pudo notar el desprecio en la voz de Aizawa al mencionar a su tío, lo cual aumentó su curiosidad.

—_Si yo fuera Matsuda, jamás lo hubiera permitido…_

—_Ni yo…ése nombre está maldito._

— _¡Eso es ridículo!—_ lo reprendió Mogi, con voz alarmada_— el caso de Yagami Light fue un caso único, y es totalmente estúpido pensar que la historia podría repetirse sólo por un simple nombre…_

— _¿Eso crees?—_ inquirió el otro hombre en tono escéptico_— no te confíes demasiado, Mogi. Si Light nos enseñó algo es que cualquiera puede ser corrompido… además, según me contó Matsuda, el niño admira profundamente a su difunto tío…a tal punto que le ha dicho que quiere convertirse en detective también…—_suspiró con pesar— _pobrecillo… Él no debe ni tener sospechas de quien fue en realidad ese desgraciado…_

Se sobresaltó ante lo último. ¿Su tío, corrompido? Se interesó mucho más en la conversación al oír eso. Si de algo podía estar seguro, era de que el hermano de su madre había sido un héroe, pero esos hombres… ¿acaso había algo que él no sabía?

— _¡Chist! ¡Aizawa! No digas esas cosas… recuerda que el hijo de Matsuda está en la casa…_

— _¡Bah!— _Light oyó como Aizawa bebía otro sorbo de su bebida_— él debe estar en su habitación… no podría oírnos…_

Ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos, momentos que Light usó para procesar la información que había recibido.

Se suponía que esos hombres, si habían trabajado con su padre, también debieron haber trabajado con su tío…entonces, ¿Por qué hablaban con tanto desprecio de él?

— _¿Sabes algo?_

— _¿Qué?_

—_Aún recuerdo a la perfección ese día…_

— _¿Te refieres a…?_

—_Sí, al día en que Light nos confesó que él era Kira…_

— _¿¡QUE!?— _Su corazón se paralizó. No podía ser cierto. No podía haber oído bien… debía haber un error… ¡TENÍA QUE ESTAR EQUIVOCADO!

—_No veo por qué te sorprendió tanto…después de todo, tú fuiste uno de los primeros en sospechar de él, y fue gracias a ti que L abrió los ojos al final…_

—_Lo sé…pero aún así…la forma en que nos miró, el desprecio en sus ojos… son algo difíciles de olvidar…_— suspiró— _al igual que las suplicas después de que recibió los disparos…—_ lanzó una pequeña risilla_— rogando porque alguien llegara a ayudarlo… fue desgarrador y patético a la vez… una muerte bastante indigna para un "Dios" como él se creía, ¿no crees?_

—_Supongo que se habría molestado…Yagami-kun era un ser realmente vil y ególatra…pero debemos admitir, que también un excelente actor…_

—_Y un mejor asesino_— sentenció Aizawa— ¿_Quién podría haberse imaginado que fue él quien poseyó el primer Death Note? incluso yo mismo lo he defendido en muchas oportunidades de las acusaciones del primer L…pero, ¿sabes otra cosa? Light podía creerse mucho, pero no era mejor que los criminales a los que mataba…_

—_Puede que sea cierto…lo mismo pensaba el sucesor de L… Quién diría que sería el propio L quien lo orillaría a su muerte…—_suspiró con añoranza— L_… ¿lo recuerdas?_

— _¿Qué si recuerdo al segundo L? ¡Claro! Ese niño… ya debe ser todo un hombre… además, no olvides que soy uno de los pocos que conocen su cara y su nombre…_

— _¡Oh! Es cierto…jaja, ¡si un Death note cayera en tus manos serías una verdadera amenaza para L!—_ bromeó Mogi.

— _¡Oigan! ¡Costó, pero encontré mi teléfono! Aunque no pude comunicarme con mi esposa… ¿me acompaña a la tienda?_

En ese momento, Matsuda entró en la habitación, interrumpiendo su plática.

Al oír la voz de su padre, Light volteó en el más absoluto silencio, regresando sobre sus pasos escaleras arribas.

— ¿Light…? ¿Y mi manzana?— oyó la voz de Ryuk a sus espaldas mientras subía los escalones, pero no le prestó atención.

Llegó hacia su habitación, con la cabeza gacha, los ojos escondidos detrás de una cortina de cabello cobrizo y una extraña mueca en el rostro, apretando los labios casi con violencia.

Oyó la puerta de entrada y, segundos después, el automóvil de su padre saliendo del garaje.

—Oye Light, es molesto que me dejes hablando solo…— se quejó el Shinigami, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso al joven Matsuda.

El muchacho pareció ignorarlo, llegándose hasta el escritorio, en donde tomó asiento, dándole la espalda, aún sin alzar la mirada, y encorvándose un poco.

Ryuk lo observó ligeramente confundido. Él se veía… extraño, aunque eso no lo preocupaba demasiado.

De repente, la espalda del chico comenzó a convulsionarse ligeramente, y él, a emitir un pequeño e indescifrable sonido.

— ¿Light…?

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!— gritó de pronto, poniéndose de pie de un salto para arrojar todo el contenido del escritorio al suelo con los brazos— ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITOOOOOO!

Computadora, libros, lápices, cuadernos…todo fue a parar al suelo en cuestión de una milésima de segundo, mientras Ryuk sólo observaba, indiferente. Él no entendía mucho de sentimientos humanos, pero sabía que esa clase de comportamiento se llamaba "arrebato", y que lo mejor era no intervenir…además, era entretenido verlo.

Pasado el arrebato, Light quedó recargado sobre el escritorio, con los brazos extendidos hacia un lado, respirando agitadamente y provocando que sus hombros subieran y bajaran rápidamente debido a la violenta respiración.

— ¡MALDITOS!— exclamó una vez más, dejándose caer hasta volver a sentarse en la silla; escondiendo la cara entre las manos y sollozando en silencio, temblando ligeramente.

—… ¿Light?

—Fue él, Ryuk— contestó entre dientes, sin voltear a enfrentarlo—. Fue él todo el tiempo…él era Kira…— dijo con voz abatida, jalándose histéricamente de los cabellos mientras hablaba— ¡TODO EL MALDITO TIEMPO SE TRATÓ DE ÉL!— gritó una vez más, golpeando con vehemencia la mesa, con los puños cerrados.

—…

—Todo lo que sabía… todo lo que creí saber, lo que mi madre me dijo…todo era una maldita mentira…— pronunció entre dientes, golpeando la mesa una vez más— ¡ÉL ERA KIRA! ¡YAGAMI LIGHT ES KIRA!

Golpeó la mesa otra vez, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, frotándose el rostro con ambas manos, para luego deslizarse lentamente hasta caer de rodillas al suelo.

—Todos me mintieron… todos me mienten todo el tiempo…— murmuró en tono más calmado, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la nada.

—jeje…— el Shinigami rió, llamando la atención del joven Matsuda.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso?!— demandó saber, dirigiéndole una furiosa mirada. Repentinamente, abrió los ojos al máximo, cayendo en cuenta de algo. Su expresión cambió al instante por una de horror y sorpresa al mismo tiempo, y su cuerpo tembló aún más por la ira—Tú…— dijo de modo acusador, entornando la mirada— Tú lo sabías…— discurrió entre dientes, cerrando los puños con fuerza desmedida— Por eso reías todo el tiempo… por eso sonreías de esa manera cada vez que veías a mi padre o a alguien del departamento de investigación…— se puso de pie con tortuosa lentitud, como si cada movimiento le doliera de sobremanera, señalando al Shinigami acusadoramente— ¡PORQUE TÚ SABÍAS LA VERDAD!— exclamó— ¡PORQUE TÚ CONOCISTE A LIGHT YAGAMI!— su respiración estaba totalmente agitada, y su voz, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, era temblorosa— Porque…— bajó los hombros y la cabeza— el Death Note… el Death Note que mi tío tenía…— alzó la cabeza de pronto, observándolo con severidad— ¡ESE DEATH NOTE ERA TUYO, ¿NO ES VERDAD?!

Ryuk ni se inmutó; lo único que hizo fue ampliar su sonrisa.

—No tengo por qué contestarte eso...

El castaño se mostró sorprendido, pero no alegó nada más.

Girando su cuerpo volvió a acercarse al escritorio, tomando asiento nuevamente.

—El hombre al cual yo más admiraba…— comenzó a decir, pausadamente, olvidándose de su conclusión anterior— al que yo más respetaba…y el peor asesino de la historia… ambos la misma persona…ambos asesinados por…— abrió los ojos de pronto, llenos de sobresalto; enderezó su postura al instante, recomponiéndose de inmediato y sorprendiendo al Shinigami por tan abrupto cambio de actitud— fue asesinado por L…— concluyó con convicción, deshaciéndose de cualquier rastro de lágrimas que pudiera quedar en su pálido rostro pasándose una mano violentamente por la cara— No puedo creerlo…— murmuró con la mirada perdida y meditabunda— ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego?— preguntó a la nada, hablando a medias consigo mismo—ahora lo entiendo, Ryuk…

— ¿Entender? ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡NO LO VES!— se puso de pie de un salto, acercándose a la fotografía de su tío para tomarla entre sus manos— él murió por defender sus ideales… ¡él fue traicionado por sus subordinados como lo fue el mismísimo Jesús! ¡Mi tío en verdad fue un héroe! ¡Un mártir!— aseveró, contorsionando sus facciones en un gesto un tanto reiterativo, alzando la fotografía para observarla con atención mientras se acomodaba los lentes chuecos — él murió defendiendo su causa, y mi deber ahora es continuar con su trabajo, ¡y castigar a quienes lo traicionaron!— exclamó con la respiración agitada— ¡No puedo creer que no fui capaz de entenderlo antes!

Ryuk amplió su sonrisa. Ése Light era un humano muy… interesante. Aún más que el primero; lo supo desde la primera vez que lo había visto, aquel día, desde el mundo de la Muerte… aunque lo que captó su atención en primer lugar fue el increíble parecido, y el hecho de que ambos compartieran el mismo nombre, pero más aún, que ese niño de mirada seria fuera sobrino de Yagami Light, e hijo del hombre que casi lo había matado, Touta Matsuda.

Le había dicho a Light que él no lo había escogido, pero eso no era del todo cierto. Sí había conocido al Shinigami Dune, pero había sido por pura casualidad que vio a Light Matsuda por primera vez, mucho antes de conocerla; y al verlo, guiado por su curiosidad, decidió seguirle la pista al otro Shinigami, adivinando, al ver el poco tiempo de vida que le quedaba al chico, lo que sucedería al final… era una oferta más que tentadora darle un Death Note a uno de los descendientes del que había sido el peor asesino en la historia de los humanos, en especial, a uno tan similar… por eso, cuando Dune se había convertido por fin en arena, tomó su Death Note, esperando el momento ideal para dejarlo caer a los pies de su nuevo dueño, y con esa excusa, seguir al sobrino de Yagami Light, y acompañarlo en su tarea por continuar la tarea de su fallecido tío.

Sí…Matsuda Light era alguien mucho más interesante de lo que fue su tío…no sólo por la sangre que corría por sus venas, sino también por su naturaleza tan cambiante e impredecible; él, en muchos casos, parecía ser un joven risueño y simpático en el exterior, sin embargo, sus abruptos cambios de humor lograban divertirlo de sobremanera, y también le sorprendía que, aunque siendo un muchacho tan inestable, jamás perdía la cordura al momento de hacer algún movimiento, y jamás daba un paso en falso… podía decirse, incluso, que Matsuda Light era aun más listo que Yagami Light, y un mejor estratega, sin duda. Y eso colocaba su intelecto a un nivel insospechado para los demás, a quienes Light sólo les permitía ver una cara de su verdadera personalidad. Era un muchachito "sorprendente", debía admitirlo.

Su accionar no había sido en vano, ya que la nueva batalla entre L y Kira estaba a punto de comenzar…

— ¿Castigarás a quienes lo traicionaron? ¿Te refieres a su antiguo equipo de investigación?— inquirió, observando atentamente como el muchacho se arrodillaba en el suelo, y revisaba los escombros en busca de algo, asintiendo a sus palabras— ¿Y matarás a tu padre también?— preguntó con cierta malicia y diversión— no olvides que él fue parte de su equipo…

El muchacho negó febrilmente con la cabeza, alzando la mirada para hallar su cuaderno negro sobre la mesa de noche.

—Una vez te dije que mi familia queda totalmente excluida de todo lo relacionado con el Death Note— le recordó, con voz firme, ayudándose con la cama para ponerse de pie nuevamente— además, yo conozco a mi padre, y **sé **que él jamás hubiera sido capaz de traicionar a un amigo, sobre todo, al hermano de su esposa. Mucho menos de atacarlo o dispararle, como hicieron con mi tío…— caminó entre el tiradero de cosas para sentarse una vez más frente al escritorio, recogiendo la lámpara para encenderla y abriendo el cuaderno sobre la mesa—. No… papá es inocente; no así sus amigos. Ellos merecen ser juzgados—aseveró con voz sombría, casi tan sombría como la de un Dios de la muerte—, pero, mi objetivo principal ahora es L…

El Shinigami rió, pero una vez más, él no le prestó atención.

—Ahora lo comprendo, Ryuk. Lo veo todo con claridad…Yo no estoy aquí para ser un Dios ni mucho menos…esa idea es absurda…—desestimó—mi verdadero trabajo en este mundo es convertirme en el juez de quienes mi tío consideró culpables…y de esa forma, permitir que sólo las personas puras de corazón permanezcan con vida…—aseguró, con voz firme—él era el ideal, y yo soy sólo un medio…

Ryuk lo observó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pero aun así, notablemente interesado en la conversación.

—No lo entiendo…creí que despreciabas a Kira, y que considerabas sus ideas absurdas…

—Eso era antes, Ryuk. Eso era antes…— lo corrigió, buscando con la mirada sobre los escombros, nuevamente.

—jeje… parece no molestarte que el hombre que más admirabas sea un asesino…

Light detuvo su búsqueda para observar a su interlocutor por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo encantadoramente.

—Él no era un asesino— aseguró tranquilamente, sin dejar de sonreír— ya te lo dije, Ryuk; mi tío fue un mártir, un verdadero Dios para todos los humanos…

—jeje…— sonrió mientras el chico volvía a buscar con la mirada entre los escombros, inclinándose para alzar una pluma, sosteniéndola por la punta de los dedos.

— ¿Y cómo planeas matar a L?

El joven Matsuda rió, alzando la mirada y quitándose las gafas mientras sus ojos se volvían de un color castaño a uno rojo, como la sangre.

—Aún no lo sé…pero, en momentos como éste, realmente es una ventaja haber hecho el trato para poseer los ojos…— sonrió retorcidamente, inclinándose sobre el cuaderno con la pluma en mano, comenzando a escribir, pero deteniéndose de inmediato—. Aunque…tal vez ni siquiera sea necesario utilizarlos…después de todo, Aizawa dijo que él conocía el rostro y el nombre de L… ¿No?— dejó el cuaderno de lado, poniéndose de pie con total calma para caminar hacia la ventana, añadiendo tras un breve momento de reflexión: — tal vez debería hallar la forma de hacer que él utilice el Death Note para aniquilarlo…Tú también lo oíste, ¿verdad? Ellos hablaron de un sucesor y de un segundo L…lo cual me indica que "L" es un grupo de personas, o al menos, está rodeado de potenciales "sucesores"…— se llevó una mano a la barbilla, meditando un momento— ese hombre dijo algo acerca de un niño que ya debe ser un hombre…— meneó la cabeza de forma negativa, emitiendo una risa silbante— Tsk, no puede ser cierto…el sujeto que derrotó a mi tío no podría ser sólo un niño, ¿verdad?— nadie respondió a su pregunta, y él perdió sus mirada carmín en la ventana, analizando cuidadosamente la situación una vez más— a menos que…

— ¿A menos?— se impacientó el Shinigami, sin dejar de sonreír.

Light frunció el entrecejo, buscando en el librero su computador portátil. Tras encontrarlo, volvió a tomar asiento en el escritorio, haciendo a un lado el cuaderno para encender el aparato.

—El otro día leí acerca de un lugar…un orfanato para niños "superdotados"…

— ¿"Superdotados"?

—Sí…ya sabes— tecleó unas letras en el buscador de internet— niños sin hogar y con una inteligencia superior a la del promedio…

—Ah…superdotados…

—Aquí está— anunció, haciendo clic en una página y, al instante, la fotografía de una enorme casa antigua apareció en la pantalla— Wammy´s House…—leyó— hogar para niños especiales…

El Shinigami se acercó al ordenador para observar también.

—Si mi teoría es cierta, L debe tener contacto con un orfanato como éste…— se giró hacia Ryuk— he leído que hay varias fundaciones para niños superdotados por todo el mundo— volvió la vista al computador, cambiando la página por otra, con la fotografía de otro edificio; y luego, una vez más la cambió, por otra en donde varios niños aparecían sentados en lo que parecía ser un salón de clases— él puede "encontrar" a sus sucesores en sitios como éste…o incluso, él mismo puede o pudo haber sido un interno de unos de estos lugares…tal vez hay uno que se especializa en entrenar niños con este fin…—suspiró, echando los brazos detrás de la nuca— Ah…no lo sé…pero estoy casi seguro de que todo se relaciona…y si es así, podré encontrar la manera, no sólo de matar a L, sino también deshacerme de quienes podrían sucederlo… sean niños o no… y ya no tendría obstáculos…aunque realmente espero que eso no sea necesario…

—jeje…y después de eso, ¿matarás a los amigos de tu padre de ataques cardíacos, verdad?

Él no respondió de inmediato, sino que pareció pensarlo detenidamente.

—Ryuk…en algunos casos, la muerte es sólo un descanso…— comentó, acercándose nuevamente al escritorio— hay quienes merecen algo peor que eso, algo mucho más…sofisticado…— abrió los ojos con excitación, como a quien se le acaba de ocurrir una grandiosa idea. Se acomodó frente al buró una vez más, inclinándose sobre el cuaderno para comenzar a escribir, deteniéndose momentáneamente de vez en vez para "repensar" algún detalle. Finalmente exhaló, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás, extendiendo los brazos con un fatigado suspiro mientras dejaba su pluma a un lado, dando a entender que ya había acabado.

— ¿Y bien?— inquirió el Shinigami.

— ¿Nh?— el muchacho acarició sus cabellos castaños, observando al Shinigami por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo con autosuficiencia— creo que con lo que escribí será suficiente…— anuncio, cortando una hoja del Death note— ¿Me pasas uno de los sobres de la repisa? Y el abrecartas también— pidió, señalando al otro extremo de la habitación.

Ryuk obedeció, quedándose detrás del muchacho mientras éste le hacía pequeños cortes al sobre, y luego escribía algo sobre la hoja del cuaderno, pero en ningún momento tuvo intensión de ver lo que hacía. De esa forma, las cosas serian más divertidas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, volvieron a oír la puerta de calle abrirse, y seguido a eso, el sonido de varias personas riendo.

—Llegaron— anunció Light, tomando sus lentes otra vez y acercando el Death Note para hacer unas anotaciones antes de ponerse de pie y salir de su habitación.

Ryuk lo siguió escaleras abajo, oyendo las voces cada vez más cercanas, hasta que pudo divisar a la familia Matsuda entrando a la cocina (sin percatarse de la presencia de su hijo mayor), y a los amigos de Touta, esperando en la sala.

— ¡Ah! Light…— exclamó Aizawa, deteniéndose junto a su compañero para esperarlo.

El castaño no dijo nada. Simplemente alzó la muñeca para observar su reloj.

—20 segundos…— murmuró deteniéndose, y alzando la mirada.

— ¿Nh? ¿Dijiste algo?— inquirió Mogi.

—Sí…— contestó, volviendo a observar su reloj de pulsera— dije que tenía algo que confesarles…

Los mayores intercambiaron miradas confusas, para luego sonreír al hijo de su viejo amigo.

— ¿No nos confesarás un crimen, o sí, Light-kun?— sonrió Aizawa, distraídamente.

—Pues…sí, algo así…

Los policías rieron una vez más, tomándose sus palabras a modo de broma.

— ¿Ah, sí, hijo?— dijo Mogi, sin dejar de sonreír, siguiéndole el juego— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Robaste un caramelo? ¿O tal vez asesinaste a uno de tus maestros?

Light rió también, alzando su muñeca una vez más.

…"_30 segundos…"_

—No en realidad…— comentó tranquilamente, sin dejar de observar las agujas del reloj—. Lo que quería confesarles es que yo…—alzó la mirada, dejándoles ver como sus ojos, detrás del cristal de sus gafas, se volvían rojos como la sangre— Soy el nuevo Kira.

Los detectives se paralizaron. La seriedad del muchacho y el sombrío tono de su voz ciertamente les habían helado la sangre.

— ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo Light? ¡No bromees con esas cosas!

— ¡Sí, hijo! ¡No andes por ahí diciendo esas estupideces!

—Pero si no estoy bromeando, ni digo estupideces…— comentó con su mejor tono de inocencia— YO SOY KIRA, y ustedes, fueron sentenciados…

— ¡¿Q-QUÉ?!— exclamaron ambos detectives, con auténtico horror en sus rostros; pero antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo más, Light observó su reloj por última vez.

— 3, 2, 1… ¡AHORA!

El terror en los ojos de Aizawa y Mogi desapareció al instante, y en su lugar, sus miradas se ensombrecieron por completo, sin ninguna expresión en sus pupilas.

Light sonrió, oyendo como el móvil de Aizawa comenzaba a sonar.

— ¿Pasamos a la cocina?— ofreció, cordialmente.

—Debo irme…— anunció Mogi, con calma, tomando su abrigo en la entrada, para abrir la puerta de calle— adiós, Light…

— ¡Adiós, señor Mogi!— sonrió, alegre, alzando una mano a modo de despedida.

—Yo también debo irme— quien habló fue Aizawa, colgando su teléfono y volteando para marcharse también, pero siendo detenido por Light.

— ¡Espere, señor Aizawa!— lo detuvo por un brazo, sacando un sobre del bolsillo de su camisa— tengo algo que me gustaría enseñarle…

El hombre lo observó con la mirada perdida. Tomó el sobre entre sus manos y, sacando una pluma de su abrigo comenzó a escribir en él, llenando los espacios que estaban marcados. Una vez que terminó de escribir, le devolvió el sobre, volteando por última vez para marcharse.

— ¡Adiós, señor Aizawa!— lo saludó, con sorna— ¡no se preocupe por mi padre! Yo le daré las disculpas de su parte…

—Adiós, Light…— murmuró el hombre, saliendo por la misma puerta que Mogi y cerrándola tras de sí.

Él los observó irse, con una sonrisa retorcida posada en sus labios.

Abrió el sobre, sacando la hoja del Death note del interior, y leyendo lo que había escrito en él:

"_**Nate River:**_

_Espera a estar a solas. Escribe un documento en su ordenador, sin comentarlo con nadie, indicando su lugar de procedencia y el lugar en el que se encuentra en ese momento, seguido de una lista con los nombres de las personas más allegadas a él, con nombre y foto, y una lista de todos los que intervinieron en la captura de Kira, también con nombres y fotos. Envía la carta al ordenador personal del jefe del departamento de investigación de la policía japonesa y se deshace de toda evidencia al instante. Muere 30 segundos después de haber eliminado la evidencia, de un ataque al corazón."_

Sonrió una vez más, procediendo a volver a guardar la hoja en el sobre, regresando por donde había llegado, escaleras arriba.

— ¡Bien amigos! ¡Aquí están las botanas! ¿Hn?

Oyó a su padre salir de la cocina, deteniendo su marcha para observarlo desde la escalera.

—Light… ¿has visto a Aizawa y a Mogi?— preguntó Matsuda, rascándose la cabeza con confusión.

—Ah, sí…los llamaron de emergencia y tuvieron que irse…dijeron que te dijera que los disculparas…y que el próximo fin de semana te compensarían o algo así…

— ¿Sí?— su padre sonrió levemente— pues eso espero… ¡Sayu, Soichiro! ¡Aizawa y Mogi se fueron!— gritó sin moverse, haciendo que Light cerrara los ojos como acto reflejo, por el estruendo de su voz— en fin…Soi y yo veremos el partido de la selección, ¿nos acompañas?

Él negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Tengo que hacer una redacción para el lunes— mintió descaradamente, sin un atisbo de duda en su voz— pero terminaré a tiempo para ver la segunda mitad.

— ¡De acuerdo! Entonces, ¡ve, ve hijo!

Asintió en silencio, volteando para seguir subiendo las escaleras, pero deteniéndose nuevamente.

—Ah, por cierto papá…mi computador está fallando…y el portátil no tiene batería… ¿te importaría prestarme el tuyo?

— ¿Hn? ¡Oh!, ¡claro que no, Raito! Es todo tuyo…está en el despacho, sobre el buró…

—Claro, gracias papá.

—Cualquier cosa por mi hijo, ¡el alumno numero uno de país!— alzó los tazones de botanas que llevaba en ambas manos en señal de triunfo— pero acaba rápido, ¡porque debemos celebrar!

—Sí— sonrió, volviendo a subir las escaleras, mientras oía a su padre gritarle a su hermano que se diera prisa con las bebidas.

.

Entró a su habitación, no sin antes detenerse el despacho a recoger el computador personal de su padre. Cerró la puerta con cerrojo y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio, acercando el Death Note a él.

—jeje…¿crees que se tarde demasiado?— preguntó Ryuk, a sus espaldas.

— ¿Hn? ¿Qué ocurre, Ryuk? ¿Acaso estas ansioso por ver el desenlace?

—No…pero me gustaría ver el partido en la pantalla gigante de la sala.

—Tsk— chasqueó la lengua, encendiendo el computador portátil de su padre, y sonriendo al ver que había correo— aquí está… eso fue rápido…

Abrió el documento que le había sido enviado desde una dirección desconocida y comenzó a leerlo, con interés.

—Oye, Raito… ¿Qué pasará con los amigos de tu padre? ¿Vamos a verlos morir o no?

—No ésta vez, Ryuk…pero si gustas, puedes leer lo que escribí en el Death note— le alcanzó el cuaderno, sin mirarlo— encontrarás lo que anoté muy…interesante—. declaró, sonriendo retorcidamente una vez más— Usé a uno de los drogadictos que había reservado para una ocasión como ésta… pero puedes leerlo por ti mismo, yo puedo usar el reverso de la hoja que arranqué…

—Está bien…

Tomó el cuaderno, observándolo en las páginas que Light había dejado abiertas, comenzando a leer lo que había allí escrito:

_**Takeshi Itsuma:**_

_Entra armado a la tienda de discos de la avenida Tsuyoki a las 19 hs del 5 de noviembre; amenaza a los clientes e intenta robar el establecimiento. Un policía ve lo que ocurre y se trenza en un tiroteo con él, descargando su arma en el tiroteo. Muere de dos disparos en el corazón a las 19:15 hs._

_**Miyu Aizawa:**_

_Llama a su padre a las 17:58, informándole que lo llamaron de la estación. Sale de su casa a las 18:45 hs la noche del 5 de noviembre. Entra a una tienda de discos de la avenida Tsuyoki. Recibe cinco disparos en el corazón y muere a las 19:20 hs. _

_**Kanzō Mogi:**_

_Sale de casa de su amigo a las 18 hs. Conduce por la ciudad hasta la avenida Tsuyoki. Baja del automóvil y camina por la avenida, en la mano derecha. Nota un asalto en la tienda de discos y entra, comenzando a disparar al interior. Dispara siete veces, cinco al corazón de una mujer de la tienda por error, y dos al corazón del delincuente._

_Muere el 20 de noviembre de 2028. Suicidio. Se dispara en la cabeza con su arma reglamentaria a las 20:30 hs_. _Previamente escribe una nota en donde deja escrito que no puede vivir con la culpa de haber matado a la hija de su mejor amigo._

_**Shûichi Aizawa:**_

_Recibe un llamado y debe irse de la casa de su amigo a las 18 hs. Se detiene antes de salir y recibe un sobre. Pensando en su rostro, escribe el verdadero nombre de L en el espacio indicado en el sobre, y luego lo regresa a su dueño, sin comentar con nadie ese suceso._

_Muere el 25 de noviembre de 2028 a las 20:30. Suicidio. Se arroja a las vías del tren procedente de Shibuya, escribiendo una nota previamente, en donde indica que lo hizo por la pena de la muerte de su hija y su mejor amigo. _

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del Shinigami, mientras éste volvía a dejar el Death Note sobre el escritorio.

—jeje…

—Estoy seguro de que no dejé cabos sueltos…— suspiró Light, con aire cansino— ¿Tú qué crees?

—Será una lástima no poder verlo…jeje

—Sí…lo mismo creo…— volvió a suspirar, masajeándose con suavidad la sien— aunque no me agrada la idea de matar a Miyu…. Después de todo, ella es inocente de los crímenes de su padre… pero Aizawa no me dejó otra opción…— aseguró mientras se ponía de pie con lentitud, caminando una vez más hacia la ventana para observar el exterior con ojos aburridos.

Tras otro breve momento de reflexión, volvió a girarse hacia el Dios de la muerte, sin expresión en su semblante indiferente.

—También escribí los nombres del equipo que capturó a mi tío…— informó, secamente— SPK. Así se hacían llamar… O al menos, eso dice en el documento que me envió L…

—Jeje… ya veo… ¿Y cómo morirán?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿De qué otra forma si no? Quiero que sepan que fue Kira quien tomó sus vidas. Comenzarán a morir en 11 días. Esa será la primera embestida… ahora sólo debo esperar la reacción del FBI, y de los allegados a L…

—Jeje… ¿y no crees que comenzarán a sospechar de ti?

Light abrió ligeramente sus orbes castañas, con gesto de sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué el FBI sospecharía de mi? Soy el mejor alumno del instituto, sino es que del país. Mi padre es el jefe de policía, al igual que lo fue mi abuelo…podrán preguntarle a cualquier persona, pero todos dirán que es imposible que un joven tan "correcto" y simpático como yo sea capaz de realizar actos tan atroces como los que Kira comete…— sonrió casi burlonamente, siendo imitado por el Shinigami—. Sin mencionar que "tiemblo de miedo" al oír a mi padre hablar del caso…

—Estás muy confiado, ¿eh, Light?

Meneó suavemente la cabeza, de forma negativa.

—No se trata de confianza en absoluto, Ryuk. No tengo por qué temer, porque no soy culpable de nada…— aseguró, sin dejar de sonreír, acercándose nuevamente al escritorio—. Y aunque los investigadores tengan conocimiento del Death Note, ¿Cómo podrían probar que yo poseo uno? Nadie puede ser juzgado sólo por ser el blanco de las sospechas…

—Jeje… supongo que es cierto…

—Pero, como ya te dije, no hay razón alguna para que las sospechas recaigan en mí… aunque admito que fue arriesgado haber matado a Aizawa y a Mogi…— suspiró— si los investigadores ya conocen el funcionamiento del Death Note y, si son listos, podrán sospechar que fueron manipulados…pero con L y sus principales allegados muertos, esas posibilidades se reducen considerablemente…

— ¿Y tu padre?

Él frunció levemente el ceño, observando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador de su progenitor.

— ¿Qué con él?

— ¿No crees que él podría sospechar de ti?

Al oír eso no pudo más que emitir una sonora carcajada, haciéndose hacia atrás sobre su asiento.

—Mi padre… su corazón es demasiado bondadoso como para permitirle sospechar de su propio retoño… es un policía excepcional, pero no es demasiado listo… en eso somos muy diferentes…

— Pero, ¿si llegase a sospechar, o incluso, a descubrirte…?

El joven Matsuda borró su sonrisa, adquiriendo un gesto solemne al instante.

— Entonces, tendría que matarlo también— declaró con total implacabilidad mientras sus ojos se volvían como la sangre una vez más, sin dejar lugar a dudas, pero cambiando de expresión al instante— pero no me preocupa, porque eso… no sucederá.

— ¿Qué tan seguro estas de eso?

Frunció el ceño al oírlo, pero no dijo nada. Al cabo de unos segundos suspiró, esbozando otra ligera sonrisa mientras se quitaba los lentes para limpiarlos.

— _¿Light?— _golpearon a su puerta, llamando la atención de ambos.

— ¿Sí, mamá?

— Hijo, la cena está servida— anunció su madre, al otro lado de la puerta— ¡pedimos pizza!

— ¿Sí? Genial. Bajo en seguida, mamá.

Oyeron los pasos de Sayu alejarse, y al hacerlo, Light suspiró con cansancio, observando el desorden de su habitación por primera vez, y contorsionando el rostro en una mueca de disgusto.

—Esto es un desastre— suspiró, poniéndose de pie y dándole una patada al pequeño tiradero— Ryuk, ordena todo como estaba antes, y luego, baja también—. Ordenó, poniendo una mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, tras haber quitado el cerrojo.

— ¿Nh? No soy tu mucama, Raito.

Al oírlo, el joven se detuvo, volteando paulatinamente hacia él, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

— Lo sé— sonrió— como también sé lo que te ocurre cuando sufres de abstinencia…

—…

— Así que, si no quieres que eso suceda de nuevo, te recomiendo dejar ésta habitación tal y como estaba— le indicó, sin borrar su sonrisa en ningún momento, pero con un claro tono de amenaza en su voz.

— Jeje, eres sádico…— sonrió, sabiendo que eso era lo que los humanos llamaban "extorsión".

— Y tú eres muy amable por ofrecerte a ordenar mi habitación, Ryuk.

Sin decir más, abrió la puerta de un tirón, saliendo de su habitación por tercera vez. Ryuk lo observó marcharse, sin ninguna expresión.

No tardó mucho en reacomodar las cosas que Light había arrojado al suelo, y al cabo de unos pocos minutos bajó a la sala, a reunirse con la familia.

Los Matsuda estaban sentados frente al televisor, viendo un partido de football mientras comían pizza. Ryuk los observó sin mucho interés, aquella escena ya le era familiar.

Súbitamente, y sin quererlo, Soichiro empapó de gaseosa a su padre, y al instante, todos comenzaron a reír, bromeando al respecto.

El más bromista de todos era, sin duda alguna, Light; siempre lo era, en todo momento y ocasión en que estaba entre familiares o amigos.

Él reía de una forma inocente, sin culpa alguna. Su risa era clara, y muy contagiosa; no parecía ser, para nada, alguien que cargara con tantas muertes sobre su conciencia.

Aunque, cada vez estaba más seguro de que él no tenía conciencia alguna.

"[…] _podrán preguntarle a cualquier persona, pero todos dirán que es imposible que un joven tan correcto y simpático como yo sea capaz de realizar actos tan atroces como los que Kira comete…"_

Ahora entendía a la perfección las palabras de Light.

Nadie, jamás, afirmaría que un joven tan alegre y despistado como él sería capaz de dañar a otro ser humano. Nadie lo creería posible.

Sonrió con sorna al percatarse de lo buen actor que el muchacho podía ser. Era capaz de estar allí, cenando y riendo con su familia segundos después de haber asesinado a los mejores amigos de su padre… más que buen actor, él afirmaría que Matsuda Light era todo un bastardo, según las normativas de moral humanas, claro.

Light Matsuda había alcanzado un grado superior a los humanos. Él sí parecía ser un verdadero "Dios".

Sabía que aún faltaba mucho por ver, lo cual era aún más excitante para él.

Aún no había visto lo mejor de ese muchacho...

.

_"Los humanos, definitivamente son muy… divertidos"._

_._

_._

_**.**  
_

_**Fin.**_

**wow! más de 10000 palabras... un nuevo record para mí XD**

**¿Qué les pareció? Me interesan mucho sus opiniones.**

**¡Gracias por haber leído! y espero que hayan disfrutado tanto leyendo mi fic como disfruté al escribirlo.**

**Au revoir!**


End file.
